


Quiet

by Namsseok (LiamCassidy)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: M/M, but kind of at mark???, could u tell i love JJ project bc i love JJ project, for my lovely kei baby, girls girls girls era, mark is quiet and shy and jb is angry, not at mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamCassidy/pseuds/Namsseok
Summary: Mark is too quiet and isn't used to Korea. Jaebum is angry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gyu_shii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyu_shii/gifts).



> I wrote this a year ago, but I decided to post it. It was written for a very close friend's birthday because we are both markbum trash bye.  
> Set like two weeks after debut. Let's just pretend Mark was in LA not that long ago, and that JB and Mark never really talked k thx.  
> Pardon my grammar mistakes, this isn't beta-d???

All his life Jaebum has been told that he was a leader. Born to lead, and achieve, and promised to go far. Regardless of all that, Jaebum would never believe he would lead in such a frivolous industry that was kpop. 

It started out with him simply taking initiative in JJ project since he was the hyung. Besides, it was just him and Jinyoung. Jinyoung was easy, attentive, and eager to please, taking orders in stride. Both of them were quiet, a bit awkward, but able to get along and have a decent subunit in the harsh years of 2012. 

Two years later, and he finds himself leading a group of six boys; three of them being foreign and another two being underage. 

Life was indeed rough. 

With that being said, Jaebum, more often times than not, let anger and frustration consume him. He wasn't the most easy-going person in the world, far from it in fact. 

Today was one of those days where that was shown. 

It started off last night, with the members practicing consistently. Sweat and fatigue were the only things they seemed to feel that night. But, of course, the youngest members broke out in a skirmish, keeping Jaebum up all night since he was the "hyung." He had to break up the fight and play mediator for god knows why. Even though he sat with them till' the wee hours of the morning, he still doesn't know what the argument was about. 

He didn't understand why Mark didn't intervene, he was the oldest. But then again he's American and probably doesn't know what's going on in the slightest. Jaebum didn't want to be annoyed, he didn't want to blame Mark. But here he was being irritated and snappy, nonetheless. 

It didn't help that Jackson talks nonstop, and his accent was really getting on Jaebum's nerves. He found it endearing at first, but after you hear him speak for three god damn hours straight, it slowly becomes unbearable. 

Not to mention his only savior, his Jinyoung, the one who he's been through thick and thin with, snapped at him for leaving the ramyun out, attracting fruit flies. The worst part is, Jackson was the one who left it, not him. He gets blamed for everything nowadays.

But he was the leader. He was one of the oldest, he had to keep a level head. And he actually did. He held it in, he took a breather and moved on. He should get an applause, honestly. 

Jaebum being Jaebum, however, couldn't hold it in forever. He blew his top this morning, unleashing all the anger and responsibility he was supposed to keep under control. He probably scared Bambam, and he managed to shut Jackson up. And he feels awful. 

Jinyoung chased after him, trying to console the closest thing he had to family, but Jaebum pushed him away, going to first room he saw and slamming the door behind him. 

Once Jinyoung left, filled with defeat, Jaebum turned around ready to melt into an emotional pile of glue. Instead, he was met with Mark's blank stare. After a few minutes of silence, he snapped, "What?"  
"..." Mark took out one earbud, letting it dangle.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you pretty much never say any-"  
"You okay...?" 

Jaebum had to stop breathing, Mark spoke so quietly. He couldn't tell if Mark's hand was trembling because he was cold or heard Jaebum unleashing his inner demons in the living room at the ungodly hour of seven am in the morning. 

To be honest, he wasn't even mad that he was cut off. 

"Uh... Y-yeah. I'm fine. Thanks?" Mark nodded and awkwardly shifted his gaze back down to his phone. 

After a good two-minute silence Mark finally opened his mouth, "You... Uhh, why are you..?" Mark moved his hand around flopping it down lamely, "here." Jaebum shrugged in return. "First room I saw?" Jaebum ended with a question. Mark looked confused, but Jaebum didn't say anymore. 

"You wanna listen...?" Mark offered his earbud, snuggled in his blanket, laptop placed on his stomach. He seemed nervous, and he couldn't look Jaebum in the eyes, but Jaebum couldn't find it in him to decline. He was in his room after all. 

Jaebum shrugged again and padded over. They've been training together for a year or two, it should be okay to at least sit with him. 

Once he stood in front of the bunk bed, Mark pulled back the blanket surprising Jaebum more than debuting with Jinyoung ever did. He didn't expect Mark to be so open. 

"You... sure? I feel like I'm invading your..."  
"S'fine," he slurred in English, eyes looking everywhere but Jaebum. 

The younger awkwardly slipped inside joining the warmth of three blankets. It was really hot inside the cocoon of blankets, but once Mark shifted, bare calfs grazing against Jaebum's, he felt ice. 

He jerked away blurting, “shit!" Mark immediately moved away, and mumbled sorry, closing in on himself. 

Mark was cold to the touch. And the room didn't have the best air circulation, what is he, a reptile or something? 

Before Jaebum could stop himself he reached out and dragged Mark closer, "get over here you're freezing." Reluctantly, Mark's legs slipped in between Jaebum's warm legs, and Mark finally breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Sorry... I've had an internal chill for awhile. S'not as cold in LA so.." He trailed off hoping Jaebum got the gist. 

Jaebum finally puts the other earbud in, soft rap playing. Jaebum wasn't the biggest fan or rap, but it was in English anyway so as if he could understand it. 

Yawning, he peaked at Mark's screen, his smile grew when he saw their debut MV playing. They only released it a few weeks back, while they didn't get as much attention as they wanted Jaebum still felt a little proud. 

"Why aren't you on Naver?" 

Mark stopped scrolling, and shrugged lamely, eyes downcast. "Wouldn't it be easier to just go on the Korean website versus YouTube?"  
"...I, uh..." A shiver raked through Mark's body before he could finish. Jaebum, on instinct, planted his arm around the redhead and rubbed violently over Mark's sweater. 

"Do you want the air off? I can get-"  
“No! I,” He sighed, I'm... I'm okay." The conversation dropped, and Mark eventually continued scrolling. It looked like he was reading all the comments. Sometimes he switched to Twitter, or he read some comic thing online. 

"You like comics..?" Jaebum asked absentmindedly. Mark lightly nodded, moving the tab back to YouTube. "Have you ever read Noblesse? It's a pretty good webtoon." Mark stopped scrolling again, hands still.

"I can't read Korean."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah." 

The silence stretched on, Jaebum glancing at Mark occasionally, and Mark fiddling with the wire of the headphone. 

The moment the song ended, a loud grumble sounded out through the room. Jaebum's hand slapped over his stomach and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, that was embarrassing." 

"You should go eat…" Mark said. But as soon as the words left his mouth his stomach growled as well. A smile slowly crept up his flushed face, a high-pitched giggle escaping. 

If that wasn't the cutest thing Jaebum ever heard, he'd by lying to himself. He never heard him laugh before, he wishes that he did it more often. 

Jaebum laughed in return, "I guess we should both eat."  
"Yeah, guess so."  
"What do you want?" Mark shrugged, and took out his earbud, "you can pick."  
"Rice?"  
“Sure,” he replied easily.

The two got up with some trouble, untangling wires, and Mark fidgeting; Jaebum almost fell off the bed. But, they made it and were now walking out the door. 

"You know, I can always teach you how to read Korean, it's pretty easy." Mark looked away, embarrassed, his voice soft, "...s'okay, Jackson always reads it to me." 

Jaebum may or may not be slightly jealous. 

"Well if you ever get tired of Jackson, just ask me," he chuckled. Mark looked up, finally meeting Jaebum's eyes and smiled. "I'd like that, thanks." 

Jaebum probably stopped breathing. No wonder he was a visual, Mark is literally breathtaking. 

He also totally forgot about being mad and indulged Mark in many conversations for the rest of the day. 

Maybe Mark wasn't so quiet after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Congrats on getting your braces off Kei! I love you so much!


End file.
